


Sirius' last gift

by valrox99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valrox99/pseuds/valrox99
Summary: Harry finds one last gift from his godfather after the war.





	1. Chapter 1

The Kitchen, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place  
Harry floo-called from Hogwarts to ask Sirius about Snape’s worst memory  
“I’d better go,” Harry said hastily as his head disappeared into the flames. Remus and Sirius sit in silence for a moment sharing similar worried expressions.  
“Poor kid,” Remus says, drawing Sirius out of his thoughts, “has the weight of the world on his shoulders.” Sirius nods in agreement as he grabs the Firewhiskey and pours two glasses.  
He hands one to Remus and sits down at the table next to him. “Did you see the look on his face when he was talking about Prongs though? He has no clue what they were really like,” Sirius says gloomily as he takes a drink.  
“I know, when I first met him I assumed Petunia would at least of told him what Lily was like when she was younger, but the more I talked to him,” Remus sighs and takes a drink, “ he was so desperate for any information about them he could get. I don’t think his Aunt told him anything, at least not anything good.” Sirius looks at him in disbelief.  
A loud crash is heard and a few seconds later Tonks appears with a pleading look.  
“Remus, I could use your help with something upstairs,” she says with as much innocence as she could gather. Remus nods understandingly as he gets up, puts his glass in the sink, and follows her upstairs.  
Sirius sits in silence, lost in his own thoughts, for a while. He gets up and walks upstairs with a determined look, muttering something to himself as he heads to the library to do research for his newly formed plan.  
Three years later  
After the Battle Harry didn’t feel like being anywhere. Hogwarts had been destroyed. He tried the Hog’s Head and the Leaky Cauldron, but they were too noisy with all the people celebrating the end of the War. He tried staying at the Burrow but every time he ran into one of the Weasley’s he was reminded of his guilt over what happened to Fred.  
He had eventually settled on Grimmauld Place a week ago and was in the process of cleaning up the place with the help of Kreacher. He had been putting off cleaning Sirius’ room for obvious reasons but seeing as the rest of the house was already reasonably clean (Kreacher can be very productive when he wants to be) he figured today was as good a day as any.  
He had just finished sorting through all the papers that were scattered around the room and was in the middle of cleaning off the desk. He sees a blue glow coming from a drawer that was slightly open. he opens the drawer and sees a small glass bottle with a blue substance inside. He knows what it is instantly and picks up the bottle and finds a tiny scroll tied to it. He unrolls the scroll and reads the note written in handwriting he hasn’t seen in two years.  
Dear Harry,  
I know I can never fully make up for all the years I missed but seeing how upset you were after seeing that memory of Snape’s made me realize how much you truly lost. This can never be as good as the real thing, I know, but hopefully it will at least help you see the kind of man your father really was.  
Love, Sirius.  
Harry stood there, silent, with tears in his eyes for a few minutes before writing a quick note to McGonagall and sending it off with the own she lent him. McGonagall wrote back to him later that day answering his request, saying if he’s available he could come by Hogwarts tomorrow and use the Pensieve.  
He stood in the Headmistress’ office where McGonagall had left him, telling him to take all the time he needed. He looked around thinking about all the times he’s been in this office in the past almost eight years. He took the bottle out of his pocket and walked over to the familiar cabinet. He took out the stopper and used his wand to empty the contents into the basin. He took a breath, submerged his head, and felt the familiar sensation of falling from a great height.  
When Harry gets his footing and looks around, he realizes he’s standing in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He sees four boys sitting in the compartment. He recognizes the two dark-haired boys from Snape’s memory as James Potter and Sirius Black at age eleven. He guesses that the Sandy-haired boy with his head in a book is Remus Lupin, and that would mean the last boy, who is small and looks nervous would be Peter Pettigrew. James and Sirius seem to be engaged in their own conversation and don’t even notice the other two boys.  
“You really think you’ll be in Gryffindor,” James asks.  
“I know I will be. I am NOTHING like my family, trust me.” Sirius says this with a small worried look, but it disappears in an instant and is replaced with his usual carefree smile.  
“I’m sure we’ll be roommates then, my whole family has been in Gryffindor, I know I will be too.” James stands and starts digging around in his trunk on the rack above them. He pulls out a small bag full of sweets. He sets the bag down and gestures for Sirius to help himself as he opens a Chocolate Frog. Remus eyes the Chocolate from over his book but quickly stops himself. James offers some to Peter, who has been unashamedly staring, James then playfully throws a Chocolate Frog at Remus to get his attention. “What house do you lot think you’ll be in?”  
Remus looks up confused for a few seconds before putting down his book and opening the Chocolate Frog. “Reading before we even get to the school, I bet you’ll be in Ravenclaw,” Sirius says as Remus eats his Chocolate Frog. “I’m Sirius by the way, and this is James.”  
“Remus Lupin, and I don’t really care what house I’m in as long as my roommates are nice.”  
“I’m Peter,” Peter squeaks as he digs into the sweet bag. “I hope I’m in Hufflepuff, Gryffindors are too loud and arrogant for me.”  
“I don’t think it matters much, there aren’t any bad houses really,” says James.  
“Except Slytherin,” Sirius says and James nods in agreement.  
With that the scene dissolves as a new one forms. The boys are in their dorms, they look to be a year or two older.  
Remus is sitting on his four-poster bed looking worried while the other three are standing around him. “What did you say,” Remus asks breaking the silence.  
“We know your secret, Remus,” James says as he sits down next Remus and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Remus buries his head in his hands.  
“Yeah, and we don’t care,” Sirius adds, sitting down on his own bed next to Remus’s bed. Remus lifts his head up and looks around at his friends.  
“How can you say that? I’m a MONSTER,” Remus screams and then throws his face down into his bed. “You hate me now!” He sits in silence like this for a few minutes then sits back up wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’ll pack my things. I know you won’t want to share a room with me anymore.”  
Just as he starts to stand up James pushes him back down on the bed, “Don’t even think about leaving. You are NOT a monster! What happens to you every month is NOT your fault, Remus. It’s not you out there during the full moon, it’s the wolf, it’s … it’s … MOONY, not YOU!”  
Remus looks up at him confused, “Moony?”  
“Yeah, Moony, the wolf,” James explains as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
Remus gives one of his signature smirks and scoffs as he sits back up. “Moony, really, that’s the best you could come up with?”  
James laughs, “Would you prefer we call it your ‘Furry Little Problem’?”  
“Or how about your ‘time of the month’” Sirius Suggests.  
Remus is full on laughing at this point. “No! No, Moony is fine. I like it. Really. You’re really not afraid of me?”  
James laughs at this, “Remus, you fold your socks, for Merlin’s sake …”  
“You read for fun,” interrupts Sirius.  
“You wear soft, bulky jumpers,” Peter adds.  
“Forgive us for not trembling in fear at the sight of you,” James finishes with his usual dramatic flair.  
The sound of all four of them laughing can be heard as the scene dissolves again. Harry finds himself in the Gryffindor Common Room. The four Marauders are sitting working by the light of the fire. Peter is passed out, snoring, while the other three others are pouring over stacks of books. A giant piece of parchment sits on the table in front of them, covered in writing. The boys look to be about fifteen.  
“How much longer are we going to work on this tonight Prongs? I need to get my beauty sleep,” Sirius whines, having given up trying to be quiet hours ago.  
“Come on Padfoot, think of all the pranks we will be able to pull when we finish the map.”  
“I’m not usually one to complain about researching, but we do have classes tomorrow, Prongs,” Remus whispers.  
“Fine, you two wake up Wormtail and go on up to the dorm, I’m going to work a bit longer.”  
The scene dissolved again, now Harry was standing in the Great Hall next to the Gryffindor table. Remus, Sirius and Peter are sitting, eating lunch. Harry looks around for his father when he sees him burst through the doors out of breath and with the biggest smile on his face. He comes running to his friends screaming, “She said yes!” All three of his friends look up at him with similar confused looks.  
“She said yes! She said yes! Evans finally said yes! We’re going to Hogsmeade next weekend together!”  
“Finally slip her a love potion like I’ve been suggesting, did you Prongs,” Sirius says as Remus punches him in the shoulder. “Ow!”  
“Congrats Prongs, we’re ALL very happy for you,” Remus says as he glares at Sirius.  
“Of course we’re happy for you prongs. So, tell us how ever did you win over the LOVELY Lily Evans,” Sirius asks only sort of sarcastically as James sits down.  
“Well, ever since the incident with Snivellus, she’s been kind of lonely, sitting by the lake, writing all the time. I’ve also noticed her staring at me and smiling recently or giggling at something she overheard me say in class. So, today I saw her sitting and writing, I walked over and said ‘ Do you mind if I pick this most beautiful Lily- flower?’ and instead of looking disgusted and walking away like she normally does when I talk to her, she giggled and started to blush. So, I sat there talking with her, actually talking to her. I eventually asked her if she’d want to go to Hogsmeade with me and she said YES!”  
The scene dissolved again and turned into James and Lily’s wedding. The aisle is lined with lilies and James stands at the alter with Sirius at his side. He looks a combination of Terrified and ecstatic. The minute Lily appears, James looks like a deer in headlights for a split second. Then all the terror disappears from his expression and he is the picture of peace and happiness.  
The wedding disappears and becomes a private room in St Mungo’s. Lily lay in the with James arm wrapped around her. They both share similar looks of joy. Sirius is standing in the middle of the room holding a newborn Harry. “He has your eyes Lily. Unfortunately, he got the rest of his looks from you, Prongs.”  
James Laughed then shared a look with Lily that Sirius didn’t see. She smiled and nodded in response. “Well I hope it doesn’t hurt your reputation to have such an ugly godson, padfoot,” James says with a smirk.  
Sirius doesn’t realize what he said at first. When he finally does, he looks at James, surprised and confused, James nods. “Can we take that dumb look on your face as a yes,” James asks.  
Sirius looks back down at baby Harry for a few minutes before looking back to James and Lily and asking, “You really want ME to be Godfather?” James nods again. “Why me? Why not Moony, or Wormtail, or one of Lily’s Friends? why would you want reckless, irresponsible me?” Sirius looks both honored and terrified.  
James walks over to Sirius and puts a hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eye. Smiling, he says, “Who else would we pick, Padfoot? You’re the obvious choice. You’re brave, kind, fiercely loyal, and protective over those you love. You have so many of the qualities we want Harry to learn. You’re more than my best friend, Sirius, you’re my brother, in everything but blood. You are the perfect choice.” James pauses and looks down at Harry. He looks back at Sirius, “You never answered our question, you know. Will you be Harry’s Godfather?”  
Sirius looks down at baby Harry and nods. “Of course.” James walks Back to Lily. Sirius whispers to baby Harry, “Hey Prongslet, I’m your Uncle Padfoot. I promise I will never let anything happen to you or your parents. I will do anything to protect you guys. I love you so much, my little fawn.”  
The older Harry started to cry at hearing his Godfather speak these words.  
“Besides, Padfoot, you know Moony will always be around to help out. We would’ve been expelled in our first year at Hogwarts if it weren’t for our Brilliant Moony.”  
The scene dissolves once again, Harry is standing in an unfamiliar cozy room. He thinks it must be his Parents cottage in Godric’s Hollow because of all the pictures of the Marauders and Lily covering the walls. There is a fire going, making the whole house feel warm. a huge Christmas tree is in the middle of the room, littered with presents around the bottom. Harry can hear voices coming from what he assumes is the kitchen. He thinks they must be eating Christmas dinner. He’s about to walk into the kitchen when Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus carrying baby Harry walk into the living room.  
“Such a shame Wormtail couldn’t make it,” James says as they all sit down around the tree. James and Lily snuggle into the loveseat together, Sirius spreads out on the small couch, and Remus sits in the cozy armchair in front of the fire as baby Harry snuggles into his jumper and yawns.  
“Said Dumbledore needed him for emergency Order business tonight. Figures Death Eaters don’t even take a break on Christmas,” Sirius says running his hand through his hair. They sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts at the mention of the War.  
Eventually Lily gets up and picks up two Presents from under the tree. she Hands one to Sirius and one to Remus, taking Harry at the same time so he can open it.  
Older stands mesmerized, watching his parents all snuggled together with him in the middle. After a minute or two he turns back to see what the two gifts were. He looks to see the two Marauders holding identical pocket watches.  
“They were James idea,” Lily explains. “We both have one as well.”  
“They use the same tracking spells in the map,” James adds as he examines his friends’ reactions.  
Harry takes a closer look at the pocket watches. They have 5 hands on them each with a different name. They remind harry of Mrs. Weasley’s clock except they only have four different locations: Order, Home, Full Moon, and Harry.  
“They’re Brilliant, Prongs,” Remus says finally breaking the silence.  
“They really are. Now I can know when your home so I can visit my Godson whenever I want.”  
“Oh god, he’s going to be over here all the time now isn’t he,” Lily asks as James laughs. Remus puts his gift in his pocket and pulls out a small present. He gives it to James and Lily.  
“Thank you so much Remus, but you know you didn’t need to get us anything. We know how hard it is for you to find work,” Lily says as she rips away the wrapping paper.  
“I wanted to, besides it’s not for you it’s for Harry,” Remus says, looking more at peace then he did in all the time Harry knew him.  
Lily opens the box to find a tiny cardigan, much like the ones Remus wears so often. “Aww! Remus it’s adorable. Thank you so much. Harry always does like cuddling into your jumpers when you hold him.”  
Before James can say his thanks Sirius interrupts. “Moony just won’t rest until we are all Professors like him. Harry will like my gift much better.” Sirius pulls out a box almost identical to the one Remus had, and hands it to James and Lily. James opens this one to find a tiny leather jacket, much like the one Sirius is wearing now.  
“And you say I’m the one trying to turn him into a miniature version of myself,” Remus says smirking and rolling his eyes at Sirius.  
“But at least I have style unlike you PROFESSOR Lupin.”  
“We love both of your gifts equally. Now ca we please enjoy the rest of this rare moment of peace,” Lily asks, sounding like a mother talking to two children.  
“Fine,” the two Marauders say in unison, stopping their bickering.  
The scene dissolved for the last time and Harry was pulled back into the Headmistress’ office. For a minute he wished he could go back to that moment and enjoy the family he could have had. Sirius was still giving him amazing gifts from beyond the veil.  
The next day he went to visit Andromeda and baby Teddy. He was holding the baby while Andromeda went to get some tea when he got an idea. He whispered to Teddy, “I promise to be the best Godfather I can, after all, I learned from the very best. Some day when your older, I’ll give you the same gift he gave to me, I’ll give you your Dad.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fufils his promise.

17 years later  
A 34-year old Harry is standing in the headmistress’ office at Hogwarts. Even though he teaches classes at the school every so often, it has been 17 years since he has been in this office. He is here today fulfilling a promise he made the day after he was last in this office. Harry is walking around remembering, when the staircase begins to move. A boy with turquoise hair, wearing Hufflepuff robes walks in. “Happy Birthday, Teddy!”  
“Uncle Harry, what are you doing here? Professor Longbottom told me Professor McGonagall wanted to see me.”  
“She gave me permission to use her office and to borrow you for an hour. It’s not everyday a wizard turns seventeen, and I have a gift for you.” Harry pulls a small present out of his pocket ands hands it to Teddy. I know the traditional gift is a pocket watch, but I think you’ll like this more.”  
Teddy ripped off the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a familiar sight for Harry, a small bottle with a glowing, blue substance inside. Teddy stares at it for a few seconds before looking back up to Harry with a questioning look. “You know how we share similar pasts, right,” Harry asked. Teddy nodded, still looking confused. “Well, when I was seventeen my Godfather gave me the best gift anyone could have ever given me. He showed me exactly who my father was. When you were just a few weeks old I made a promise to give you the same gift.” Harry took the bottle from Teddy and walked over to the cabinet that held the pensieve. He unstopped the bottle and used his wand to empty the contents into the pensieve. “These are all the best memories I have of your dad. I would like to share them with you.” Harry held his hand out to Teddy. Teddy grabbed it and Harry submerged his head. Teddy looked confused for a few seconds and then did the same. The feeling of falling was felt by both of them. When they both got their footing, they were standing in a room in Hogwarts. The room was filled with third year students, in the center of the room stood a wardrobe. “This is one of the first times I met your father, this was the first class he ever taught me,” Harry told Teddy. Lupin was stood in the middle of the room. Snape was in a chair next to him but got up and started walking to the door. Teddy was staring, mesmerized by the sight of his father. He was brought out of his thoughts when Snape spoke.  
“Do be careful, Lupin. Neville Longbottom is in this class and he has a habit of being a danger to those around him.”  
“I think we will be quite fine, don’t you agree Mr. Longbottom,” Lupin replied with a smirk. Snape sneered and walked out of the room.   
“I saw him at his happiest only twice. You’ll see the second time later. The first was when he was teaching,” said Harry, ignoring the scene and instead choosing to focus on Teddy. Neville walked up to the wardrobe as Lupin offered words of encouragement. The Snape boggart was released, and Neville mustered up the courage and performed the spell. Student after student conquered the boggart as a look of realization hit Teddy.   
“Is this the reason you always wear those ugly cardigans when you teach,” Teddy asked with a smirk identical to the one his father wore moments ago. Harry nodded, smiling at his Godson. They both looked back at the scene as young Harry stepped up to the wardrobe. The boggart changed into the dementor as Lupin dived in front of Harry, wand drawn. The form morphed into the full moon as Lupin cast the spell Teddy stared shocked as the scene dissolved.   
They were standing in the DADA classroom. The only other people in the room were Lupin and the younger Harry. They were facing a trunk that was shaking. “I know everyone’s always saying how powerful I am or how I’m an amazing auror, but I would be nothing without your dad,” older Harry said as Lupin opened the trunk. The dementor boggart flew out towards younger Harry. Younger Harry stuttered a bit before the dementor overcame. The scene went dark for a second, then they were back in the same classroom. Younger Harry was on the ground with Lupin holding him up.  
“That was very good Harry, very good,” Lupin said handing him a piece of chocolate. Younger Harry took the chocolate and ate a bite before speaking.  
“What was very good about it? I still passed out and it wasn’t even a real dementor.”  
“Yes, but the important thing is you stood your ground and faced your fear. I never expected you to get it right on your first try, Harry. But you’re and for that, I am proud of you. A James would be too.”   
The older Harry smiled at the memory and turned to Teddy. “I don’t teach often, but one lesson I make sure to teach every year is the patronus charm.”  
The scene dissolved again and turned into the Hogwarts grounds at night. “This next memory is not one of your fathers’ best moments. In fact, he’d probably never want me to show you this. However, I believe it’s the best way for me to show you how brave he was, as well the best way for you to understand what a curse his condition truly was.” Harry wrapped an arm around Teddy and turned him toward the whomping willow where younger Harry, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius stood. Older Harry and Teddy watched in silence as Lupin howled in pain as he transformed. Teddy winced as he watched his father. When the transformation was over Teddy looked at Harry with a tear in his eye. Harry pulled him into a hug as the scene dissolved.   
When Teddy finally pulled away from Harry, they were standing in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. Christmas decorations lined walls. Younger Harry sat at the table with a mug of butterbeer, reading the new defense book from Sirius and Lupin. Lupin and Sirius are coming down the stairs, still laughing at something one of them said.   
“Oh! Hello Harry,” Lupin says after noticing Harry at the table. “I take it you like your gift then?”  
“Yeah, I really do. They will really come in handy this year with Dumbledore’s Army and everything,” younger Harry answers and closes his book.   
“The books were all Moony’s idea. I wanted to get you something a little more fun like another broom, or something from Zonko’s but … “  
“But then I reminded him that you weren’t learning anything this year in Defence this year and suggested something a little more practical.” Lupin pours two glasses of butterbeer and they both join Harry at the table.   
“Good old PROFESSOR Lupin. You always were the smartest of the Marauders,” Sirius says before he takes a drink and then turns to Harry. “I can’t tell you how many times he kept your father and I from failing our exams or how many brilliant pranks he came up with.”  
Younger Harry laughed in disbelief as Lupin’s face reddened in embarrassment. Teddy shared a similar look of disbelief. “You told me he was a prefect, now you’re saying he actually was the mastermind behind your ’mischief’?” Harry said the last word sarcastically and Sirius laughed.  
“Of course, he was, James and I were pretty smart, but we had nothing on Moony here. He was the one who came up with the idea to make the map.” The more Sirius talked, the more Lupin blushed.  
“So, Harry, how is it going with Dumbledore’s Army,” Lupin asked, trying to change the subject as he glared at Sirius.   
“Did you really come up with pranks when you were in school,” Harry persisted, unfazed by Lupin’s reaction.  
Lupin sighed, “I simply corrected a few of their schemes. It was either that or listen to the two of them whine whenever one failed and they got detention.”  
Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, that’s just the prefect in you talking. You know you really loved plotting with us.”  
Lupin laughed, “Okay! Okay, maybe I did enjoy it a little.” At this, younger Harry laughed. “But enough about the past, I really am curious to know how things are going with Dumbledore’s Army. When Sirius told me you were teaching others Defence I have to admit I was a little proud.”   
“I think it’s going well. I’m still surprised so many people want to learn from me. It’s funny, after our last meeting Hermione joked that I act a lot like you when I teach. Although I had just taught them the patronus charm, so that could be why. Makes sense to copy the person who taught it to me,” as he said this, he became embarrassed and Lupin tried to hide his look of immense pride.  
Sirius looked at Lupin surprised, “you taught him the patronus charm in his third year? We didn’t even learn that until fifth or sixth fear.”  
Lupin looked back at him with his classic smirk, “Well, I don’t know if you remember Padfoot, but the school was flooded with dementors at the time, escaped lunatic mass murderer running around and everything.”  
Sirius looked away, embarrassed for a second before turning back to Harry, “so, I take it Moony was a pretty good teacher then?”  
“He was the best! Everyone in Hogwarts thought so. You were the greatest Defence professor we’ve ever had!”  
“Thank you, Harry, but it’s not like I have much competition for that title.”  
“That may be true, but it doesn’t make what I said any less true. You always made things fun to learn and easy to understand. You even got through to Neville, not even McGonagall has been able to do that.” Lupin looked close to tears at hearing Harry say this.   
The scene began to dissolve again, and a new scene appeared. Harry was sitting in the garden outside the burrow. Snow blanketed the landscape. Voices from inside suggesting a full house could be heard as young Harry looked out dramatically into the distance. It was only early afternoon, but being winter, the sun was already starting to set. Harry was so lost in thought he didn’t hear a pop in the distance indicating apparition. He also didn’t notice the figure walking towards him. He was drawn out of his thoughts finally when, after calling his name a few times, Lupin tapped his shoulder trying to get his attention.  
Surprised, he looked up to meet the kind eyes of Remus Lupin. “Everything okay Harry, you look a little down?” Up until that morning Harry had been thinking about what Malfoy was up to, but hearing the twins singing “God rest ye merry hippogriffs” had reminded him of last Christmas.  
Harry tried to put on a convincing cheerful face, “I’m fine.” He didn’t fool Lupin for a second. Before Harry could tell Lupin to go away, he had already cleared away a patch of snow and was sat down next to him.  
Lupin looked at him with an amused smile. “You know, it’s funny, James made that same face when he tried to lie.” Harry looked up at him, “he could never fool me either.”   
Harry looked back off into the distance, “I was just thinking about last Christmas.” Lupin nodded understandingly, realizing exactly what Harry was talking about.  
Lupin thought for a few minutes before finally deciding what to say. “You’re a lot like him you know.”  
Harry shook his head in exasperation, “Don’t people ever think I get tired of hearing that.”   
“I wasn’t talking about James.”  
Harry looked up at Lupin in confusion.   
“Sirius always shut himself when something was bothering him as well. You saw what it did to him, Harry. Don’t make the same mistakes.”  
Harry thought for a minute before deciding to talk. He avoided eye contact as he spoke, “Every so often something will remind me of him, something small like the twins singing or someone walking a black dog,” Harry paused as Lupin tried to hide a laugh. “and then I get sad, but all I can think is ‘I barely new him, how can I miss him this much’.”  
“You don’t have to know that much about someone to love them, Harry. Especially when it’s family. You miss the time you lost out on as well as the time you spent with him.”  
“But I have no right to miss him,” Harry stopped himself, afraid of what he was about to say. He thought for a second before deciding he could trust Lupin. “It’s my fault he’s dead,” he whispered so quietly Lupin almost missed it. Without even thinking Grabbed Harry, forcing him to look him in the eye.   
“Harry, listen to me. It is NOT your fault Sirius died.”  
“It is my fault,” Harry interrupted. “if I had just learned occlumency, if I had found the mirror sooner, if I had trusted Snape.” Harry paused, tears forming in his eyes. “He would still be here if I wasn’t so reckless.” Harry was shouting by the last word. He tried to run away, but Lupin was strong and kept a good hold on him.  
“Sirius dying was Not your fault and you are Not reckless.” Harry was crying into Lupins shoulder by this point. They sat in silence while Lupin comforted Harry.  
Lupin broke the silence, still hugging him tightly. “I meant what I said before, you really are a lot like him.”  
Harry pulled away and stared at Lupin but before he could argue Lupin spoke again. “You both sit brooding for days, you always blame yourself when something goes wrong, and you are so willing to risk your own lives but hate the thought of risking anyone else’s.”  
“But if I hadn’t been so willing to risk my own life, he wouldn’t have had to put his life at risk,” Harry interrupted.  
“And you both call yourselves reckless for putting the ones you love above everything else. That’s the reason you went to the Ministry instead of waiting for Snape. And it’s why he ignored everyone, me and Dumbledore included, who told him to stay at Grimmauld place when he knew you were in danger.  
“It’s not reckless to care about people Harry, and you have every right to miss him when you both cared so much about each other. He used to think his recklessness was his worst quality, but it wasn’t. It was his best quality. And it’s yours as well.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, Lupin still holding on tightly to Harry.   
Harry pulled away again still looking depressed. “Even if it wasn’t my fault that he’s dead how can you say I have as much a right to miss him as you. I knew him for two years and most of that time was spent worrying about my latest problems with Voldemort. I know barely anything about him. You were best friends with him for twenty years.”  
Like I said before, you don’t need to know family that well to love them. And you already know the most important thing you need to know about him. You know that he loved you. You know that in the three years that he was out of prison, you were the most important thing to him. I was with him all last summer, I saw how he fought Dumbledore to let you come stay with him every chance he got. And I saw how much he hated hiding things from you. And the minute you arrived was the happiest I had seen him look all summer.”  
After a few minutes of silence Harry spoke. “Did he really fight with Dumbledore for me?”  
Lupin laughed, “Worse than I’ve ever seen him fight with Snape.”  
Teddy turned away from the scene as Lupin and young Harry walked inside the house. The older Harry had tears in his eyes from reliving the memory. “you might be wondering why I showed you a memory that is more about me and my Godfather, not really about you father. There will be times where you feel just as I did there, like you have no right to miss your parents because you didn’t know them. I could tell you you’re wrong to think this a thousand times, but I knew it would mean more coming from your dad. And I know more than anyone how annoying hearing this over and over again can be, but you ARE a lot like him.”  
As Harry said this the scene dissolved. They were now standing in the Hospital wing in Hogwarts. Bill Weasley lay in a bed, his face mutilated. There were more than a dozen people standing around him. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were in the middle of an argument. Teddy looked around confused before finally noticing Tonks. He walked across the room, ending up standing right next to her. He sat staring, completely ignoring everyone else. The arguing stopped and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were suddenly crying and hugging.  
“You see!” said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin.” She still wants to marry him, even though he’s been bitten she doesn’t case”  
“It’s different.” Said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. “Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely …”  
“But I don’t care either. I don’t care!” said Tonks seizing the front of Lupins robes and shaking them. “I’ve told you a million times …”  
Teddy’s head was going back and forth between his mother and father. He had a tear in his eye as he followed their every word.  
“And I’ve told you a million times.” Said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor. “That I am too old for you, too poor … too dangerous …”  
“I’ve said all along you’re taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus,” said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur’s shoulder as she patted her on the back.  
“I am not being ridiculous,” said Lupin steadily. “Tonks deserves somebody young and whole.”  
“But she wants you,” said Mr. Weasley with a small smile. “And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so.”  
Some time during their argument the older Harry had moved next to Teddy and put his arm around him. Teddy looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes. “Did he really believe those things,” Teddy asked.  
Harry nodded, “Unfortunately yes. It wasn’t entirely his fault, as he once said to me ‘Fear makes people do terrible things’. you live long enough with people fearing you, calling you a monster, you eventually start to believe it yourself. He was wrong though, they deserved each other, and believe me when I say they did love each other.”  
Teddy looked at his mother one more time as the scene dissolved. They were now standing in Shell Cottage. “This moment is the happiest I ever saw your dad.” A knock came from the door and Teddy listened as Lupin announced himself from the other side and was let in. Lupin came into the room with the biggest smile he ever had.   
“It’s a boy,” Lupin practically shouted. “We’ve named him Ted, after Dora’s father.”   
Around the room people offered their congratulations. Lupin seemed to be only half listening, lost in his own happiness. He strode over to the young Harry and hugged him tightly.  
“You’ll be Godfather?” he said as he released Harry   
“m-me?” stammered Harry.  
“You, yes of course – Dora quite agrees, no one better— “  
“I – yeah – Blimey –”   
As Bill went to get wine the older Harry spoke. “I may not look it, but it was one of my happiest memories as well.”   
Lupin raised his glass, “To Teddy Remus Lupin, a great wizard in the making.”  
The scene dissolved once again, and Harry and Teddy were standing in the forbidden forest. Young Harry stood in silence alone. Older Harry looked teddy in the eye and spoke in a strained voice. “You remember the story about the Battle of Hogwarts. How I faced Voldemort alone and almost died?” Teddy nodded. “I’ve never told anybody the whole story about what happened in the forest, what I saw that gave me the courage to face death. I’ve never even told Ron and Hermione this.” Harry looked back at his younger self just as he gripped the stone. Teddy mimicked the younger Harry almost exactly, looking down at the stone and then looking up sensing something changed. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus appeared in a circle.  
Teddy listened as they offered words of love and encouragement. “I didn’t want you to die,” the younger Harry spoke. “Any of you –” He turned to Lupin.  
“—Right after you’d had your son … Remus, I’m sorry –”  
“I am sorry too,” Lupin said. “sorry I will never know him … but he will know why I died, and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life.”  
At this Teddy let out the tears he hadn’t known he was holding in. Harry pulled him into a hug, and they stood in silence. Teddy cried into Harry’s shoulder as they were pulled out of the pensieve.  
After a few minutes Teddy dried the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. Harry broke the silence. “It might seem like I’m torturing you by showing you these memories, but in time I think –”  
“I loved it! This was the best gift anyone could have given me,” Teddy said smiling. “Thank you, thank you for giving both of them to me.”  
Harry smiled, “You’re welcome, pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who has already reviewed this sstory and anyone who reviews it in the future. I never think my writing is any good so i am always so surprised and so grateful when people tell me they liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction. I got the idea for this while rereading Order of the Pheonix. I originally wanted harry to find a diary written by Sirius with stories that he was going to give to Harry the next time he saw him but i realized that he probably would have found it in Deathly Hallows. So i realized it had to be something small because i hate plot holes. i know i copied what Snape did in Deathly Hallows but i've always felt Harry deserved better, un-biased memories than Snape's and this was my way of giving them to him. I might write a follow-up to this with Harry and Teddy if people like the idea and if i can come up with story ideas.


End file.
